Your World
by torchwoodlass-arlene
Summary: .This is my new story about a 14 year old girl called Kerri Mc Laughlin who gets pulled into the avatar world by accidentaly wishing on a weeping willow.Kerri trys everything to get home,but when the time comes to return home...will she want to?
1. The wish

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Since my last story was so "horrible" I removed it like the good girl I am :P. So people listen to me and listen good...IF YOU WANT TO READ THIS AND WANT TO REVEIW ON IT THEN DONT GO ON TO ME ABOUT GRAMMAR AND SPELLING BECAUSE I KNOW IM CRAP AT IT AND I HAVE NO INTENTION OF TAKING OFF ANOTHE STORY JUST CUZ YOU LOT HATE PEOPLE WHO CANT USE PROPER PUNCUATION!!also I dont give a fiddlers f. Flame me all you want!I couldnt care less.ANNNNND!!Its not ME in the story!Its my character Kerri (Lol im from Tyrone and here i am naming someone kerri)SO DNT SAY IT A MARY-SUE OR WHATEVER U CALL IT! I found it better to write it in kerri's POV. anyway onwith this piece of rubbish i call a story...

* * *

I sighed as I passed the houses in my street. Like always,school had been a disaster. I just don't seem to fit in with everyone else. Today instead of walking past the park, like i normally did on my way home from high school(or hell as i like to call it) i went in. I could hear the little children at the play area laughing and having fun,something which I'm not able to do that often. I sighed as I sat down under my favourite tree,an old weeping willow,near the entrance to the forest.

"_Why am I so different?"_I asked myself.

I lay back against the trunk of the tree and gazed up at the sky through its branches. It was a beautiful sunny day with not a cloud in the sky,which isn't your typical Irish springtime weather. Don't get me wrong,I love the warm weather.Who doesn't?I just seem to like the world more when it rains. Something about the sound of the rain tapping on my bedroom window really relaxes me. Actually i don't just love the rain.I love water full stop. I'm happiest when I'm surrounded by source of water like a river or the sea. Its probably because i love nature. I sighed contently as i looked up at the drooping branches of the weeping willow. There's an old myth that weeping willow trees are magical and can grant wishes if its asked of them and, being the freak i am,i believe that legend. I lay down completely on my back on the grass beneath the tree,with the school bag still on my back,and felt something hard in my school bag stick into my back.

I opened my bag to see what it was and found an Aang action figure in my bag.

"_Where the hell did this come from?"_I thought to myself. I turned the figure in my hands and looked it all over trying to think of why i put it in my bag.Then it came back to me. I'd put it in to draw for my art exam,which i passed of course. Avatar:the last air bender has to be my favourite show,apart from desperate housewives of course. Anyone who knew me well would know i was a big fan. My room was a mess with all the pictures of the different characters I had drawn.They were mostly of Aang because i found that he was the easiest to sketch,apart from Momo. My favourite character had to be Toph though. She just reminded me of myself. A stubborn girl,who's parents don't listen to her and takes shit from no one. Well I'm like her on a bad day. On a good day I'm more like Katara. Kind,caring and (sometimes)mature.

I wish my life was like theirs. No school,no parents,no one telling me what to do and to be able to bend the elements. Sadly the avatar world was only in a kids show. I always had to remind myself of that sad fact of life. It was real in my dreams,but not when i woke up. I stood up from the ground,holding the aang action figure in my left hand and placing my right on the tree trunk to pull myself up. I looked at the small figure in my hand and sighed.

"_I wish I could live in your world"_I said to the toy.

All of a sudden the sky started to go dark.I saw a flash of lighting and heard a crash of thunder. strangely there was no rain falling. I looked up to the sky and then back to the hand i thought the figure was in. I was stunned to find it was no longer there. I hadn't dropped it or put it down. Before i had time to think of what could have happened to it I was surrounded by light. I felt myself get pulled upwards violently as the world around me dissapeared into the light.

* * *

I know its really short...sorry about that. I was trying to write my **_GCSE_** COURSEWORK at the same time. Its more important than this. I want to get good grades in 5th yr exams lol!So dont take that last comment badly.Anyway review plz...NO FLAMES OR BAD REVIEWS..(or are flames bad reviews?I dunno im new to this site?)


	2. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Authors note!!!!**

I am so sorry about this everyone who is even bothering to read my attempt at an avatar fanfic, but i cant update (yet) because I have over 6 pieces of my GCSE coursework to do and have terrible writers block (BELIVE ME WHEN I SAY WRITERS BLOCK!I HAD A WHILE HARD TIME TRYIN 2 GET THROUGH MY MACBETH COURSEWORK FOR ENGLISH!)I know its been months since i posted it but I really am overloaded at the moment....

I also think I could use some ideas...so if anyone out there has any good idea's for my fic( pairings for my character etc)and could help me get a grasp of what the characters are like (I always have a problem with that!They keep turning out very OOC!Its so annoying!)

IM BEGGING YOU PLEASE PM ME!!!

Arlene


End file.
